The Case in Storybrooke
by AshleyKazekage
Summary: The Winchesters find themselves in Storyrbooke, where they must deal with fairytale characters if they wish to leave the town. It is the last thing they ever expected to encounter, and they most certainly don't feel comfortable in such a place.


**The Case in Storybrooke**

 _This is a Supernatural and Once Upon A Time crossover, in which timelines of both series will not be strictly canon-based. The storylines_ _ **will**_ _be different from what you have seen, so please don't leave complaints about this._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the TV shows Supernatural or Once Upon A Time, this material is only written for the harmless entertainment for others._

Chapter One: Welcome to Storybrooke

Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, both profound Hunters of the Supernatural. They had faced nearly everything there was to face- they had stopped an apocalypse; facing even Death himself. But the last thing they expected was to deal with real-life fairy tale characters.

As Sam's cell phone lost it's reception, he fiddled around with a rather large map of Massachusetts, struggling to pinpoint their exact location. With a defeated sigh, he threw it over the seat, folding his arms. Dean gave his brother a side glance, a tinge of amusement showed on his lips.

"What's wrong Sammy? Can't that big brain of yours handle a simple piece of paper?"

With a sigh, Sam answered him with no intent to encourage the older's antics. "No, Dean. It just doesn't make sense! I followed the road on the map, but it leads to absolutely no where! I think we should just turn back and get on the highway. Our case is in Boston, it'd be quicker that way."

"Trust me Sammy, it's quicker to go through Maine. It'll only take about four and a half hours, just relax."

With a glance out of the windscreen, all Sam could see was an endless road, surrounded by nothing but trees, and no signs of human life at all. Believing they were literally in the middle of no where, Sam decided he'd take a few minutes of shut eye. After all, being stuck in the Impala for the entire day with Dean was very exhausting.

Catching onto his brother's intentions, Dean couldn't help but feel mischievous.. As his attention was strayed from the road, Dean failed to notice the magical shield he had just driven through. A large white sign displayed a particular message;

Welcome to

Storybrooke

He tried to place a spoon on Sam's nose, but had to stop when sirens were heard behind him. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, Dean cursed before turning around to pull over- and that's when he noticed he was suddenly in the middle of a town.

"What the hell's this?" He pulled over, punching Sam to awaken him.

"Ow! What the hell dude!" Sam sat up, rubbing his arms. "Are we here already?"

"Not even close."

Once the sheriff, a man with short brown hair and a light goatee, had approached them, Dean searched for one of the many fake ID cards he carried. With an innocent smile up at him, Dean greeted him most politely.

"Well howdy officer, can I ask why you're pullin' me over?"

"The name's Sheriff Graham, and you were going miles too fast in town.."

"Well I'm sorry about that dude, I guess I just didn't realise the sudden town before me. What's this place called?"

Graham pulled out a small notepad from his leather jacket, and began writing down small scribbles. "You're in Storybrooke, and I'd ask that you will come down to the station with me."

Surprised, both the Winchester brothers gave each other a suspicious gaze, before returning their attention to Graham once more.

"Wait, you want'a take us in for a little speeding? You're not just gonna write a ticket?" Dean was puzzled at Graham's nod at his response. This was unusual behaviour coming from a cop.

"See, you are also suspects of a local crime." Graham stated.

"Excuse me?"

"It can't be just a coincidence that the pair of you come rolling into town after one of our residents go missing.. I will take you both in for questioning and I'll ask to search this car of yours for evidence."

With a grimace, Dean stopped the engine on Baby, not in the mood to deal with the law right now. He stepped out of the Impala, tempted to just plainly knock the Sheriff out- except the by-passers would definitely witness that.

Down at the local station, Graham had both the Winchester brothers held in the interrogation room, going through a series of protocol questions, all of which they spoke out against in disagreement.

"Look, I'm telling you buddy, we don't know anything about this kid." Dean spoke up, "But if you're so damn worried then we'll land a small hand, hm?"

Sam immediately glanced at him. "But Dean-"

"What's the harm in staying for an extra day or two, Sam? Besides, I could really go for a nice pie right about now. You got any local bakeries around here?"

Graham was at his limit too, he hadn't dealt with such snarky people before, and they seemed to be completely innocent. Still, he'd need to monitor their every movement. Outsiders were unheard of here. "Try Granny's." He responded, "But I will need to keep you under supervision during your time here. And I'd urge that you be on your way soon."

Graham had decided to report the two outsiders to Regina Mills, the mayor of Storybrooke. This was done in private, within the woman's large house.

"I don't care if they're innocent or not, I just want Henry back. Is that too much to ask, Graham?" Regina turned to him, nothing but worry and frustration stuck upon her face. "Once I have him in my arms, _then_ we'll deal with these two fools."

With a nod of understanding, Graham near took his leave when the doorbell sounded. Regina answered promptly, and was greeted by a blonde woman and the missing child- Henry. Her son.

As the Winchesters eventually found their way to Granny's Diner, they dismissed all the strange looks received by the locals, making themselves right at home on the counter stools. As Ruby walked on by, stealing Dean's full attention, Sam gave Granny their order.

Sam cleared his throat loudly to regain Dean's attention, but it didn't work. He resorted to a heavy nudge to the arm, which only half worked.

"Hey, how long do you think it'll take me to get her back to a hotel room?" Dean spoke with a lustful grin, which immediately received a deadly glare from the old lady behind the counter. She gave him a prompt slap on the wrist with her pen.

"If you even _think_ of going near my granddaughter, I'll castrate you on the spot young man."

Both boys sat up straight in near shock, this woman probably meant business. It was best not to tangle with old women, after all.

"I am.. very sorry for my vocabulary ma'am." Dean chuckled nervously, trying to keep a straight face. She merely walked away in disgust.

"So, uh, Dean? How did you find this town? There was nothing on the map in this area.."  
"I dunno. But Storybrooke? Sounds like a bloody story alright. We'll just get our food to go, and get back on the road. I don't want to stay here with the creepy old granny over there any longer."

"You're in _my_ seat." A woman's voice sounded from behind Sam. He turned his head towards the voice, catching sight of Regina with an impatient expression.

"Uh.. we're uh, gonna be leaving in a minute. Sorry." Sam then turned back towards his brother to speak, but was cut short when Regina spoke up.

"I don't want your apologies, I want my seat."

And in no mood to argue, Sam moved to the stool on the other side of Dean. "What's her problem?"

"You were in her seat clearly, best be careful. You dunno who might castrate you in this place Sammy." Dean laughed.

"Mum, who are they?" A curious Henry asked, staring at the boys.

"Nobody." Regina answered him, bluntly. "You don't need to worry about them, Henry. They _will_ be leaving. Now you go sit down while I get us something to drink." And with that, Regina left Henry there to order.

But refusing to acknowledge her words due to her attitude, Henry stood between the brothers. "Who are you guys?"

"Well uh, I'm Dean. And this is my brother Sam. We're uh, just passing through."

"Did your mother call you Henry? Were you the kid that was missing?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I wasn't missing." Henry answered. "I just went to find my birth mother! I'm totally fine." He smiled. "Hey, do you guys believe in fairytales?"

Both boys gave a different reaction; Sam, slouching his shoulders with a small smile at the kid's imagination. Dean, chuckling pathetically. He knew the kid was just innocent and filled with imagination- if only he _knew_ of the creatures that really existed.

"Kid, my life is a fairytale." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Really?" Henry pulled up his big book, and sat it in front of them. The brown leather cover read Once Upon A Time. "What story are you from?" He proceeded to open the pages and search through it.

"What's this?" Sam asked, glancing over the illustrations which seemed different to the ordinary fairytale books.

"If I tell you guys, you have to promise not to tell her." Henry said, gesturing his head towards Regina's direction.

Figuring there was no harm in it, Dean merely shrugged. "Sure, your secret's safe with us kiddo."

"Well, everyone in this town is in this book. They're all fairytale characters. But they don't remember who they are! See, that woman out there? That's my teacher, Miss Blanchard. She's Snow White."

Dean tried his hardest not to laugh in pity. "That's.. quite the imagination you got there."

"No, it's the truth! You guys don't believe yet. But you will. I mean, you're staying right? I could prove it!"

"Uh, actually we gotta hit the road." Sam interrupted, noticing Regina's return. Henry promptly returned his book to his backpack without her noticing.

"Henry, I thought I told you to stay away from these men. Go and sit down."

As Henry did as Regina asked, she turned to the Winchesters. A devilish glare was given towards them. "I suggest you leave very soon, we no longer need you here." With that, she joined Henry at the booth.

Grabbing their food shortly after, the brothers headed back to the Impala. Dean hammered into his pie, as Sam stared at the diner. "Dean, did you notice something off about that woman?"

"Yeah, she's a real bitch that one."

"No, I mean, something was strange. Didn't you see it in her eyes?"

"Sam. It's called a bitchy woman. That's what they are. A grouch." Dean proceeded to accelerate, but slammed on the brakes when almost hitting a woman walking in front of them.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing, asshole!" The blond woman hissed.

"Sorry!" Dean gave a goofy grin, he knew damn well that was his fault. They watched as she entered a small beat up yellow Volkswagen.

Again, he was about to drive off when Henry came running to the Impala. "Wait! You can't leave!"

"Sorry kid, we're on the move." Dean answered him, putting the car into gear.

"No, listen to me! You can't leave! No one can leave Storybrooke! You have to believe me! Something.. something bad always happens whenever someone tries to leave.."

"What do you mean?" This had piped Sam's interest now, he gave a concerned look to the boy.

"It's.. the curse."


End file.
